World Championship Wrestling
World Championship Wrestling (WCW) ist eine ehemalige Wrestling-Promotion, die in Konkurrenz zur World Wrestling Federation (WWF) (heute World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)) stand. Sie war die zweitgrößte Wrestling-Promotion in den Vereinigten Staaten. Die hoch verschuldete WCW wurde Anfang 2001 von der WWF aufgekauft und existierte bis Ende des Jahres als separate Liga innerhalb der WWF. Danach wurde sie aufgelöst und das Roster größtenteils in die WWF eingegliedert. Geschichte Der Anfang Nachdem Vince McMahon sich weigerte, die WWF an Ted Turner zu verkaufen, kaufte dieser die WCW 1988 vom damaligen NWA-Präsidenten Jim Crockett, welche aus diversen NWA-Regionen bestand. Turner benannte die Liga in „NWA World Championship Wrestling“ um. 1991 wurde WCW zu einer von der NWA unabhängigen Liga, als die NWA die Einführung der WCW World Heavyweight Championship nicht anerkannte. WCW wurde jedoch die Nummer Zwei hinter McMahons WWF. WCW unter Eric Bischoff Unter dem ehemaligen AWA-Angestellten Eric Bischoff, der dort im Verkauf tätig war, sollte die WCW rasch Erfolge verbuchen. Bischoff begann 1994 damit, bekannte Stars wie Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage zu verpflichten. Bischoff setzte auf Hogans Popularität und räumte ihm in seinem Vertrag weitreichende Freiheiten ein. Mit Veranstaltungen wie dem „Bash at the Beach 1994“, wo der WWF-Superstar Hulk Hogan den NWA-Topdraw Ric Flair besiegen konnte, gewann die WCW rasch an Popularität. Trotz des guten Einstands der jungen Liga, wurde WCW den Ansprüchen von Ted Turner nicht gerecht. Die Einschaltquoten und die finanzielle Situation waren relativ schlecht, verzeichnete eine finanzielles Defizit in Millionenhöhe und die WWF blieb weiterhin das Flaggschiff des Wrestlings in Nord-Amerika. Auch der Top-Draw Hulk Hogan konnte das Interesse der Fans zunächst nicht auf die WCW ziehen. Hulk Hogan schaffte es nicht in der WCW, wie von Ted Turner und anderen Offiziellen erhofft, die bereits schwächelnde Hulkamania fortzuführen. Und obwohl man einige Top-Stars wie Ric Flair oder Sting unter Vertrag hatte, konnte die Liga nicht mit der damaligen World Wrestling Federation Schritt halten. Die „Monday Night Wars“ Der nächste große Schritt von Eric Bischoff war die Einführung einer wöchentlichen Show namens WCW Monday Nitro. Die Wahl des Namens ist kein Zufall, sondern an „Monday Night Raw“ angelehnt und vom Wortlaut her nicht von der Konkurrenzsendung zu unterscheiden. Nitro wurde das Aushängeschild von World Championship Wrestling und lief direkt neben der Hauptsendung der WWF, WWF Monday Night Raw welche auf dem USA Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Nitro, welches auf Turners Sender TNT lief, debütierte in der „Mall of America“ und schockte mit einem Auftritt von Lex Luger, einem WWF-Wrestler. In der nächsten Woche schlug Nitro, RAW in den Einschaltquoten. Des Weiteren ging Eric Bischoff dazu über, in seinen Nitro-live-Sendungen die Ergebnisse der aufgezeichneten RAW-Sendungen bekanntzugeben. Als weitere Maßnahme begann Chefbooker Eric Bischoff in großem Umfang von der Hardcore-Promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling diverse Cruiserweightwrestler abzuwerben, um eine eingenständige Cruiserweight-Division in WCW aufzubauen. Die Einschaltquoten der beiden Konkurrenten lagen deshalb für die nächsten Wochen relativ nah beieinander. WCW gegen nWo 1996 zeichnete sich eine Wende in den sog. Montagskriegen (Monday Night Wars) ab. Durch eine Fehde der treuen WCW Superstars gegen das böse nWo-Stable. Die Fehde begann, als Scott Hall, welcher die World Wrestling Federation gerade verlassen hatte, während eines Matches bei WCW Nitro, durch die Zuschauerränge in den Ring kam und im Rahmen einer neuen Storyline World Championship Wrestling „den Krieg erklärte“. Ein paar Wochen später stieß auch Kevin Nash zu Scott Hall und die beiden attackierten fortan unter dem Namen „The Outsiders“ die WCW-Wrestler. Das geschah so lange, bis Lex Luger, Sting und der Randy Savage sie zu einem Six-Man-Tag-Team-Match herausforderten. Hall und Nash nahmen an, verkündeten aber, ihren dritten Mann erst später enthüllen zu wollen. Beim „Bash at the Beach“ kam es zu einem sogenannten Heel-Turn von Hulk Hogan, der über 12 Jahre hindurch der beliebteste Star der Wrestlingwelt war: indem dieser den beiden „Outsiders“ beitrat und die Gruppierung als eine „neue Weltordnung“ (new World order) und sich selbst nun als „Hollywood“ Hulk Hogan bezeichnete. Die nWo war mit dem Ziel gegründet, das Wrestling-Geschäft zu übernehmen und die WCW in den Ruin zu treiben. Obwohl nie explizit die WWF erwähnt wurde, entstand der Eindruck, Hall, Nash und spätere Mitglieder wie Syxx oder Ted DiBiase seien von der Konkurrenz-Promotion geschickt worden, um World Championship Wrestling zu bekämpfen. Mit dieser Story gewann die WCW die Einschaltquoten gegenüber der WWF von Mitte 1996 bis Anfang 1998). Höhepunkt war die Fehde zwischen nWo-Anführer „Hollywood“ Hulk Hogan und WCW-Aushängeschild Sting. Ende 1997 versuchte die nWo im Rahmen einer perfekt ausgearbeiteten Storyline sogar, aus „WCW Monday Nitro“ ein „nWo Monday Nitro“ zu machen. Diese war von Paul Orndorff, Terry Taylor und Hulk Hogan entworfen worden. Eric Bischoff war für die Verpflichtung neuer Wrestler für WCW zuständig; und er war es auch, der in letzter Instanz die Storylines absegnete. Des Weiteren entwickelte das Kreativteam in seinem Einvernehmen die „Gimmicks“. Die Erfolgsgeschichte der nWo griff ECW zudem als Parodie auf, in dem es die bWo (Blue World Order) kreierte. Die Wende im Monday Night War Nach der 1998er WrestleMania gewann die WWF wieder die Oberhand in den sogenannten „Montagskriegen“ mit der Einläutung der „WWF Attitude“-Ära. Es wurden nun härtere Storylines und weniger unrealistische Gimmicks entwickelt. Zudem wurden auch Superstars aus ECW angeworben und zu WWF Superstars aufgebaut. Zwei davon erwiesen sich später als absolute Top Draws: Mankind und Steve Austin, der nachdem er einige Zeit verjobbt wurde, das Stone Cold Steve Austin-Gimmick verliehen bekam und zu ungeahnter Popularität anvancierte. Später fehdete er sogar über ein Jahr mit WWE-Präsident Vince McMahon. World Championship Wrestling versuchte, dem entgegenzuwirken, indem es die nWo in zwei Fraktionen spalten ließ: nWo Hollywood und nWo Wolfpac. Der Erfolg für WCW blieb aber nun aus; die Reize der alten nWo waren aufgebraucht und neue konnten nicht mehr entwickelt werden. Zwar konnten beide Wrestling-Promotionen Quotenerfolge feiern und dem Wrestling eine nie vorher gekannte Popularität geben, langfristig gesehen war der Niedergang von World Championship Wrestling schon zu dieser Zeit absehbar. Hingegen anderer Behauptungen (z.B. der WWE DVD "Monday Night Wars") schaffte es die WCW auch eigene Stars aufzubauen. Dazu gehören Cactus Jack, Steve Austin (hielt lange vor seiner WWF Zeit den damals noch prestigeträchtigen US Titel der WCW), Diamond Dallas Page, Booker T, Bill Goldberg, Brian Pillman, Chris Benoit, Johnny B. Badd, der bislang erfolgreichste deutsche Wrestler Alex Wright, Buff Bagwell, der Giant (alias Big Show) und der erste farbige Heavyweight Champion der WCW Ron Simmons. Schaut man etwas weiter zurück so muss man auch noch Scott Hall (Diamond Studd), Sting Lex Luger (holte seinen ersten großen Titel im Jahre 1991 in der WCW), die Steiner Brothers (vor allem Scott Steiner) und Ric Flair dazu zählen. Goldberg war unter den eigen WCW Talenten der letzte der den großen Durchbruch schaffte. Man ließ Goldberg eine Megadebut mit folgender Siegesserie (im Wrestling nichts unübliches -> siehe Tatanka im Jahr 1992/1993) hinlegen bis er schließlich auf 173 Siege in Folge kam. Seine Kämpfe waren meist kurz aber von großer Intensität welche die Fans mochten. Schließlich reichte seine Popularität so weit, dass er im Juni 1998 die WCW World Heavyweight Championship mit einen klaren Pinfall Sieg über Hollywood Hogan errang. In der Folge konnte er sich im Ring durchaus steigern und seine Kämpfe gegen Sting (Nitro vom 14.09.1998), Diamond Dalls Page (Halloween Havoc 1998) und Kevin Nash (Starrcade 1998) zählen sicherlich zu den Highlights seiner Karriere. Im Jahr 2000 ließ man ihn im Zuge der "New Blood" Storyline zum "Heel" (Bösewicht) turnen. Die WCW versuchte mit etlichen Mitteln Goldberg unbeliebt zu machen (so verprügelte er zum Beispiel "Natinalheld" Jim Duggan auf übele Weise) aber die Fans hörten nicht auf ihren Held zu bejubeln. Die Verantwortlichen der WCW sahen schon nach kurzer Zeit ein das es keinen Zweck hat weiter in diese Richtung zu gehen und so setzte man schon wenig später Goldberg wieder als "Face" Publkumsliebling ein. Zuletzt gewann die Liga Ende 1998 den „Montagskrieg“ gegen die WWF als Ric Flair nach mehrmonatiger Pause (ohne Vertrag) seine Rückkehr zur WCW feierte. Aber World Championship Wrestling verlor zunehmend den Anschluss an die World Wrestling Federation. Hinzu kam das Problem, dass WCW nun viele ältere Superstars unter Vertrag hatte, die sich nicht damit einverstanden gaben, Matches gegen junge, aufstrebende Wrestler zu verlieren. Während bei der WWF mit der Verpflichtung von Austin oder The Rock ein Generationenwechsel vollzogen wurde, blockierten dies die Altstars von WCW. Das Interesse an den alternden Superstars nahm ab und die Einschaltquoten begannen rapide zu sinken. Diesem Trend sollte Einhalt geboten werden, indem man im Herbst 1999 die führenden Chefbooker der WWF, Vince Russo und Ed Ferrara kurzfristig für WCW verpflichtete. Nach der anfänglichen Euphorie, folgte schnell Ernüchterung, denn Russo und Ferrara machten World Championship Wrestling zur schlechteren WWF-Kopie. Beide waren jedoch stets der Ansicht, dass man sechs Monate Zeit benötige, bis die Storylines richtig greifen würden. Ihre Misserfolge begründeten sie mit ständigen Einmischungen der sogenannten „Standard & Practices“, einer Gruppe, welches auf Familienfreundlichkeit im WCW-Produkt achtete. Die von ihnen gewünschten sechs Monate wurden Russo und Ferrara allerdings nicht gegeben und sie wurden im Januar 2000 von dem neuen WCW-Präsidenten Bill Busch, der im September 1999 für Eric Bischoff gekommen war, entlassen. Neuer und alter Chefbooker wurde Kevin Sullivan, den viele als die schlechteste Alternative ansahen. Die Folge waren viele Wechsel in die WWF. Unter anderem wechselte Chris Benoit, der als eines der größten Wrestling-Talente galt, zur Konkurrenz. Der Abstieg der WCW Mittlerweile wechselte der WCW World Heavyweight Titel monatlich den Träger. Im Mai 2000 waren es sogar 5 Titelwechsel wodurch der Titel jedwedes Ansehen verlor. Im April 2000 hielt diesen Titel sogar der Schauspieler David Arquette für etwas mehr als eine Woche, der über Beziehungen mit Eric Bischoff zu dem Titel kam um für den von der WCW produzierten Film Ready to Rumble zu werben. Hauptverantwortlicher für diese Idee war der mittlerweile zurückgekehrte Vince Russo welcher damit die WCW zu neuer Popularität verholfen wollte. Nicht nur Leute wie Ric Flair waren über solche und ähnliche Entscheidungen der damaligen Verantwortlichen entsetzt, stand der Titel doch in der Tradition von NWA-Wrestlern wie Lou Thesz oder Harley Race. Der Titel konnte also auf eine über 50jährige Geschichte zurückblicken. Auch wenn viele dies als den Todesstoß für die WCW sehen, so gab es diesen schon viel früher als in der Zeit von 1999 bis 2000 viele Talente zur WWF wechselten (darunter: Der Giant, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit und Eddie Guerrero). Hulk Hogan, der seit seiner Verpflichtung im Jahre 1994 vollkommene Kontrolle über seinen Charakter in World Championship Wrestling besaß, hatte kontinuierlich eine Lobby innerhalb der Liga aufgebaut und nahm direkten Einfluss auf die Führung und die Schreiber der Storylines. Viele Wrestler, aber auch Fans werfen ihm bis heute einen rücksichtslos selbstsüchtigen Umgang mit seinem Ring-Charakter vor. Ihm und seinen Freunden (u. a. Kevin Nash) war es von daher ein Leichtes, ein Veto gegen Auftritte in Nitros B-Show WCW „Thunder“ einzulegen. Gab es in der damaligen World Wrestling Federation mit Vince McMahon nur einen Verantwortlichen, der das Sagen hatte, so waren es in der WCW ungefähr 10 Leute, die Entscheidungen über die Unternehmensführung (z. T. Neuverpflichtungen und Entlassungen) trafen. Diese waren in WCW teilweise mit viel, teilweise wenig Einfluss ausgestattet. Obwohl sich das Konzept der nWo bereits längst tot gelaufen hatte, wurde das Stable aufgrund der einfallslosen Schreiber immer wieder mit neuen Mitgliedern ins Leben zurückgeholt. Veränderungen mussten her, zumal das Booking von Kevin Sullivan dem Unternehmen nur schadete, da es nicht das Interesse der Fans wecken konnte. Das Frühjahr 2000 hielt eine große Überraschung für die Wrestlingwelt bereit: Vince Russo kehrte am 10. April 2000 an Eric Bischoffs Seite zurück und sollte die herbeigesehnte Wende im Kampf um die Einschaltquote bringen. Nach wenigen Wochen zog sich Bischoff allerdings immer mehr aus dem Geschehen zurück und ließ Russo freien Lauf (gerüchteweise deshalb, weil die Ideen beider nicht miteinander vereinbar gewesen seien). Dies führte zum absoluten Desaster: Russos Geschichten waren undurchsichtig, aus WWF-Zeiten kopiert und viel zu wirr aufgebaut, als das sie das Interesse der Fans weckten. Der Höhepunkt war schließlich erreicht, als es beim „Bash At The Beach 2000“ um den WCW-Titel zwischen dem Champion Jeff Jarrett und dessen Herausforderer Hulk Hogan ging. Russo hatte eine Titelverteidigung Jarretts vorgesehen, die Hulk Hogan, immer noch mit voller Kontrolle über seinen Charakter, nicht hinnahm. Daher hinterging Russo Hulk Hogan, indem er Jeff Jarrett instruierte, sich unmittelbar nach Beginn des Kampfes wehrlos auf den Boden zu legen. Ein sichtlich erstaunter und aufgebrachter Hogan pinnte Jarrett, nahm das Mikrofon und verkündete: „Wegen Bullshit wie diesem geht es mit dieser Liga abwärts!“. Hulk Hogan wurde darauf entlassen und kehrte erst im Februar 2002 in die WWF und damit zum Wrestling zurück. Das völlige Fehlen einer Autorität hinter den Kulissen ließ Russo auch die Freiheit sich selbst in die Veranstaltungen zu booken und sich im September 2000 für etwas mehr als eine Woche den WCW World Heavyweight Title zu sichern. Die Konsequenz war, dass keine neuen Zuschauer gewonnen werden konnten und die Stammzuschauer erschreckt abschalteten. Der wertlose Titel, das schlechte Booking und die alternden Main-Event-Wrestler sorgten dafür, dass die WCW einem finanziellen Kollaps entgegensteuerte. Im Jahr 2000 wurde ein Verlust von rund 80 Millionen Dollar verzeichnet. Im Zuge der Fusion mit AOL wurde am 10. Januar 2001 der Verkauf der WCW an eine Unternehmensgruppe namens Fusient Media Ventures bekanntgegeben, nachdem es gerade Ende 2000 immer wieder Verkaufsgerüchte gab. Hinter Fusient Media Ventures verbarg sich eine Investorengruppe um Eric Bischoff. In den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde klar, dass die Übernahme jedoch nicht so sicher war wie er anfangs schien. Die Entscheidung fiel Ende Februar bzw. Anfang März als der WCW der Sendeplatz entzogen wurde. So war es für die Investorengruppe sinnlos die WCW zu kaufen. Da man das Finanzdebakel WCW allerdings schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte verkaufte man diese eben an die WWF. Am 26. März 2001 wurde schließlich die letzte „Monday Nitro“-Ausgabe ausgestrahlt. Im letzten Match besiegte Sting Ric Flair, woraufhin beide ihre Fehde beendeten, sich die Hände schüttelten und sich umarmten. Am Ende wurden RAW und Nitro zusammengeschaltet und Shane McMahon verkündete im Zuge einer neuen Storyline, dass nicht seinem Vater, sondern ihm World Championship Wrestling gehören würde, da er die Verträge unterschrieben hätte. Erwähnenswert bleibt, dass Wrestling in der Zeit der Montagskriege um die Einschaltquote eine bisher noch nie da gewesene Popularität erreichte und zeitweise über 10 Millionen Menschen aufgrund der teilweise sehr spektakulären Angles entweder RAW oder Nitro einschalteten. WCW Power Plant Das WCW Power Plant war eine eigene Wrestlingschule von World Championship Wrestling, mit Sitz in Atlanta, Georgia. Es ging aus einer Schule des ehemaligen Wrestlers Jody "The Assassin" Hamilton hervor und wurde auch von diesem geleitet; Cheftrainer war die Wrestlinglegende Paul Orndorff. Bis 1999 wurden Schüler getestet und aufgenommen, im März 2001 wurde es nach Übernahme durch die WWE geschlossen. Einige Wrestler die hieraus hervorgingen sind Diamond Dallas Page, The Giant, Chuck Palumbo und Bill Goldberg. Auch der deutsch-britische Jungwrestler Alex Wright erhielt hier eine Fortbildung auf den amerikanischen Wrestlingstil. WCW Hall of Fame Die Hall of Fame der WCW wurde 1993 eingeführt und 1995 wieder eingestellt. Die Zeremonie fand jeden Mai im Rahmen des Slamboree PPVs statt. Mitglieder der Hall Of Fame 1993 * Lou Thesz * Verne Gagne * Mr. Wrestling II * Eddie Graham 1994 * Harley Race * Ernie Ladd * The Crusher * Dick The Bruiser * Ole Anderson * Masked Assassin 1995 * Wahoo McDaniel * Dusty Rhodes * Antonio Inoki * Angelo Poffo * Terry Funk * Big John Studd * Gordon Solie Kategorie:Wrestlingverband Weblinks *Cagematch.de, eine deutsche Wrestling-Fanseite mit WCW Event Archiv bar:World Championship Wrestling bg:WCW da:World Championship Wrestling en:World Championship Wrestling es:World Championship Wrestling fi:World Championship Wrestling fr:World Championship Wrestling he:WCW it:World Championship Wrestling ja:WCW nl:World Championship Wrestling no:World Championship Wrestling pl:World Championship Wrestling pt:World Championship Wrestling simple:World Championship Wrestling sm:World Championship Wrestling tr:Dünya Şampiyona Güreşi